


shut up and sleep with me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up and sleep with me

It always starts with you kissing her to shut her up.

The first time you tried it, you expected her to get all offended and push you away and probably just finish whatever story she was telling. Instead she got all stiff out of surprise, and then started returning the favor until her panties were around her ankles and you were wiping your fingers on your jeans.

That worked so brilliantly that it became your go-to strategy for interrupting her. You think she must have caught on by now. Actually, you’re sure she has. She’s started rambling about boring things she knows you already know whenever she wants you.

That’s fine with you, since you pretty much always want her.

Tonight it was Cronus’ romantic history, of all things. You couldn’t stop her quickly enough. She responded pretty enthusiastically though, so you guess that was her intention. As you pushed her down on her back, she wrapped her arms around your neck.

It was never a battle of dominance or whatever the fuck with you two. You were always the one in control, and Aranea simply followed your lead. But you still get a sense that you’re not really the one in charge. Like now, you’re literally on top of her on the couch and you’re the one deepening the kiss and you’re the one drawing sighs out of her. Still, she’s lifting a knee so her thigh is between your legs, and she’s sliding her hands down to your hips.

She’s the one dictating where this is going. You’re just setting the pace.

You’re still not complaining. You think you like where this is going.

You don’t know exactly when you drew her tongue into your mouth, but you suck on it lightly and it makes her moan, like actually moan. You can’t help but laugh. Unsurprisingly, chick’s loud in bed. Surprisingly, you’re not used to it yet.

She pulls away with a slightly annoyed look that just makes you laugh again. You decide to take it as an opportunity to get your pants out of the way too. She takes that as an opportunity to pull off her panties and hike up her skirt.

(Neither of you were ever patient enough to get completely undressed. Hell, you hardly ever made it to the bedroom.)

The loss of contact isn’t all that long, but it’s enough of a break to remind you to slow the fuck down. It doesn’t matter that you’re both worked up already. You want this to last. So when you settle back down on the couch, you remember to take it slow. She tries to use her legs to spread yours but you place your hands on her knees and kiss her deeply, slowly, and she takes the hint. She doesn’t seem happy about it, but she doesn’t try to up the pace again either.

As a sort of reward for good behavior (Would she kill you for thinking like that, or would she get off on it too?), you slide your hands up from her knees to her thighs, rubbing your thumb along the insides. Your fingers reach the fabric of her skirt bunched up around her hips, then the hem of her blouse, then her waist.

You break away from her lips to place kisses in a trail from her jaw down to her neck, your mouth moving down as your hands continue moving up. One of your hands cups her breast as you bite where you feel her pulse. Aranea hisses, and then sighs as you lick the spot to soothe it.

Her hands, which had been on your waist trying to pull you closer, start to slip down. You can just barely feel her fingertips grazing the skin of your hips, her palms only occasionally making contact. One of her hands passes over the hair between your legs and you think she’s going to try to touch you, but she only teases. As her other hand stops halfway down your thigh, she starts tracing your folds with a finger, but never trying to move between them.

You find yourself wanting her to touch you, oh god let’s just fucking do it already. Your hand grips her breast just a little tighter and you would feel a little bad for taking your frustration out like this if it didn’t make her grunt. Hell, you suspect she likes it a little rough. The more noise she makes, the more you’re tempted to bite and lick and scratch and suck all over her, and some day you intend to, but the way your name falls off her lips is making you impatient.

She starts to wine as you move your hands back to her legs until she sees that you’re finally spreading yours. It takes a minute to adjust, but finally your legs are intertwined and your hips are pressing together and you finally have contact.

She moans. You sigh. You roll your hips. Her breath hitches. You do it again, and again, and again, and you don’t have much of a rhythm but you don’t care and you don’t think she does either.

Some distant part of your mind registers how dumb you probably look and it makes you want to laugh a little, but you’re enjoying the feeling too much to really give a shit. But you don’t think you’re going to last much longer, there’s no way you can last much longer, it’s building and building and building up and –

Fuck, now you’re moaning too and fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck and you’re pretty sure you said all those fucks out loud and your orgasm is coming to a jerky stop but now she’s coming too and watching her makes you grin.

As she comes down from her high, Aranea falls forward onto you. You pull her down so that you’re on your back and she’s lying on top of you. Her legs get tangled with yours. Her breath mixes with yours when you turn your head.

You notice her shiver from the cold air hitting her bare skin and you almost wish you had moved to the bed so at least you’d have blankets. You don’t want to move though, so you wrap your arms around her more tightly and hope that it helps. Judging by the way she smiles, you guess it does.

She wiggles on top of you, trying to get closer, and it’s just so adorable that you have to kiss her on the nose for it. It makes her smile grows to a grin and her cheeks flush.

After a few moments, her grin fades back to a faint smirk. “I know you don’t like hearing me talk, but I love you. I’m sorry. I need you to know that. I love you.”

As she buries her face in your neck, your breath catches in your chest. There’s a beat of silence, two beats, and then you laugh.

“Girl, water you talking about? I do like hearing you talk.” You start to play with her hair as you talk to her, because you know she finds it soothing. “I don’t like hearing you talk about boring shit, but I do like hearing you talk. And…I glub you too.”

Aranea pushes herself up slightly to look down at you. Her expression is half disbelief that you told her you loved her and half annoyance that you made two fish puns while doing so. You know her patience for the word play runs low when she’s trying to be serious, but her anger is kind of adorable. It really just makes you want to laugh again. She kisses you before it occurs to you to say anything though.

That works for you.


End file.
